Weather Report
:This article is about the character. For this character's Stand, see Weather Report (Stand). is a core ally featured in Part VI: Stone Ocean. An amnesiac at his introduction, it is revealed that he is Enrico Pucci's twin brother. Appearance Weather Report is a man of above-average height and medium to athletic build. He commonly wears a flat-topped fur hat with two short horns at its front, and a dark bodysuit. Personality While deprived of his memories, Weather was mellow and eccentric. He would boldly stand a few inches next to Jolyne's face to get her attention rather than call her name. He was trustworthy and compassionate, rescuing those in need without caring for his own safety. Unless someone he knew was in danger, Weather hardly panicked. Weather was also described as having a strong sense of justice, describing the worst injustice as "evil that does not know it is evil". Upon the return of his memories, he reveals his sinister colors. While still retaining his previous passion for his friends, he is not afraid to flaunt his powers for his own amusement. Weather smiles when he shocks unsuspecting victims or even skips in joy amongst his hazardous rainbows, his newer personality frightening even Anasui. His melancholy over his memories soon consumes him and drives him to settle things with his twin brother. Abilities :See Weather Report (Stand) and Heavy Weather. Weather Report's homonymous Stand affords him a great degree of control over the weather, and/or the atmosphere. He later develops Heavy Weather, representing the release of his basic Stand's full power; fostering a particular, bizarre delusion in all within its range. Synopsis Early Life Weather was originally born to the wealthy Pucci family, the younger of twins. He was stolen from the clinic nursery by a woman whose own baby had died the same day, soon after birth. In his teenage years, he worked as a juice delivery boy. One fateful day, he stopped a thief from stealing Pearla Pucci's bag and within two week's time, the two began dating. Enrico Pucci, discovering that Weather was in fact his twin brother, sought to separate them in a manner that would least harm his sister. However, the "private detective agency" he used to accomplish this was actually run by the KKK, who subsequently looked into Weather's family history and found that his "mother" had married an African American man. When the KKK members saw Pearla give Weather a goodnight kiss, they attacked the pair and ultimately hung Weather from a tree to die. Pearla cut him down and, not realizing he still had a faint pulse, jumped off the nearby cliff to her death. Not long after, when Pucci was stabbed by the Arrow, Weather gained a Stand ability on his own as well. After regaining consciousness, he sought out the head of the "private detective agency" for information on Pucci. Weather was filled with rage at both himself and the world, but his stand made it impossible for him to kill himself. He tried jumping off a cliff, but winds blew him back to the cliff side. He tried drowning himself, but the waves pushed him back to the shore. He even tried shooting himself, but the gun chamber filled with water and refused to work. On the fourth day after his regained consciousness, snails began to rain from the sky as a result of his stand. Pucci then confronted Weather, revealed that they were brothers, and removed Weather's memory disc using Whitesnake. Stone Ocean (2011-2012) First introduced as an amnesiac, Weather aided Jolyne at Emporio's request. Distant and a little naive, he continues to assist Jolyne and her companions from there after. He serves as valuable back up for F.F., causing the sky to rain if she is too dehydrated. After Pucci absorbs Dio's bone, Weather mysteriously gains a Joestar Birthmark. He joins Anasui -at the latter's insistence- in their search for Jolyne. Little is known about him as the story progresses until one of Dio's sons, Donatello Versus, steals his memories from Pucci's jacket. He regains his memories when Versus' stand, Underworld, returns the disc to him. With his memories back, Weather renewed his thirst for vengeance on Pucci. Anasui, demanding that they shift their focus to finding Jolyne, relented when he heard Weather's resolution. Weather felt that he was on his death bed and did not want anyone else to join him. He was not afraid to face death, feeling cheated from death for the last twenty years. With the birthmarks, Weather hunted Enrico easily and the brothers finally fought. Although the fight was obviously in Weather's favor, Jolyne crashed a car nearby distracting Weather from the finishing blow. Pucci used this chance of weakness to stab Weather through the heart with his hand. In his last moments, he was able to wrestle his Stand disc away from Pucci, a gift he left for Jolyne. His vengeance was ultimately delivered when Emporio used Weather's Stand to defeat Pucci. In the alternate universe, when Irene and Annakiss finally manage to start up their car, with Ermes and Emporio in tow, Weather is shown as a hitchhiker, and joins the group shortly after. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Weather Report appears as part of the stage hazard in the Green Dolphin Street Prison stage. After one of the players is knocked into the hazard indication area, Weather will be seen in the background and the stage will begin raining frogs (much like the events from FLASH FLOOD WARNING chapters in PART 6). The frogs will cause poison status if they hit any of the players. (This is the only way to contract poison affliction in the game, aside from Fugo's Purple Haze). Trivia * As with everyone else except for F.F., Weather has a counterpart at the end of Part 6, appearing as an unnamed hitchhiker. * Weather is in prison for attempted murder, serving a 6-year sentence. * Weather is a born stand user, as he tells Jolyne himself during their first formal introduction. Chapter 634: Operation: Savage Garden (1)http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_634 * Weather Report's appearance is most likely based on silhouette known as "Buffalo man" which is featured on most of the Jamiroquai albums. Gallery Chapter 621.jpg|Chapter 621 Chapter 635.jpg|Chapter 635 Chapter 639.jpg|Chapter 639 Chapter 641.jpg|Chapter 641 Weather.jpg Weatherstar.png|Weather's newfound birthmark Weatherghost.jpg|"I just want to talk to you, one more time" Anotherworld WeatherReport.png|Alternate Universe "Weather" References Site Navigation Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts